


Bretrayal

by RagChinaDoll



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Strong Friendship - Freeform, This team are practically related, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagChinaDoll/pseuds/RagChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human body can lose up to fifteen per-cent of its blood volume yet show no sign of weakness. It becomes life threatening when reaching thirty-one to forty per-cents. They had passed that amount now. Benji’s life hangs in the balance while Ethan tries to root out his attacker and a mole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bretrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very good summery. I'll change that later. Any spelling errors are mine. And I so don't own the rights to the films. Would be cool if I did.

**‘One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though… betrayal is the wilful slaughter of hope.’**

**Steven Deitz**

**Chapter One**

The human body can lose up to fifteen per-cent of its blood volume yet show no sign of weakness. Sixteen to thirty-one per-cent the heart beats faster, the skin begins to lose its natural glow as the whole body begins to chill. For most, adrenaline helps to motivate the body to keep moving and helps to cover the loss.

It becomes life threatening upon reaching thirty-one to forty per-cents. The heart is beating frantically trying to recharge the body’s blood supply as the skin becomes almost death like. If the person is still alive after losing more than forty-one per-cent they wouldn’t be for much longer. After forty-one per-cent blood loss the body has already passed the point of return. No matter how fast the heart beats it can’t make up for the amount of blood that has been lost and it gives out under the pressure.

Benji Dunn was running out of time.

“How long has he been unresponsive?”

Ethan’s mind took a moment to form an answer. The question seemed simply yet it was hard to understand. He couldn’t think properly; he wasn’t sure why there seemed to be a barrier between his thoughts. “Too long,” was all he could answer.

Benji’s blood continued to ooze out of his body and seep past his fingers onto the off-white linen. By features alone it appeared they were working on a dead man and not one clinging to life.

One of the three medics was checking for a pulse her hand came away coated in blood. “Pulse is weak. Way too weak; He’s won’t survive transport.” Her voice was soft and compassionate as if apologising for a death that had already happened.

Ethan looked frantic at the woman. “You can’t let hi…” His throat was dry, his hands were shaking as his body began to burn. “He can’t die!”

Benji already looked like death. A pale gaunt face with unnatural stillness. A chest that seemed not to be moving. Half of his blood on the side walk and the other half seeping from the body.

Each medic looked at the other agreeing silently. “Gurney, we move him slowly but steady.”

As Benji was loaded into the awaiting ambulance; Ethan stood with trembling legs he stepped forward. His foot crumbled beneath him as he fell to the cold ground. Moaning as rolled onto his back; Ethan closed his eyes against the tremendous pain erupting behind them. “Benji,” he slurred trying to lift himself up.

His attempt failed leaving him feeling pathetically drained. Adrenaline was cooling in his veins imparting him empty and listless.

“Sir you okay?”

He’d failed them all again.

He let this happen.

_“We have to dump him!”_

_They were in a car. And driving. Fast._

_“He’s dead anyway. There’s no point in us joining him.”_

_He couldn’t tell which direction they were moving or what their destination was. His only focus was the blood. As the thick liquid seeped through his fingers his heart rose into his throat suffocating him._

_“Frostie’s right. We can’t be caught with him, Ethan?”_

_Benji’s lips moved with no sound emitting from them. Words were formed with effort but Ethan couldn’t understand the pattern._

_“Jack-”_

_The unexpected utterance of his old friend’s name brought forth memories he wished he didn’t own. He felt helpless now the same way he had then. When he was unable to stop Jack from being murdered. He could only stand by and witness it. He couldn’t protect his friends from danger within._

_"We’re near a hospital, we can leave him outside. Hope he’s found.”_

_The thought made his blood boil. Chancing someone to come across Benji in his current state. And hope that he did not die before help arrived. He knew, deep within his own logic, that they should be leaving Benji behind. That if they were caught with him then it would mean the end for them all. But he couldn’t._

“No!” Ethan shouted. His surroundings had changed. He no longer felt the uncaring ground beneath him but soft fabric. Instead of the strange sounds of the night he could hear machinery working.

“You back with us then, Ethan?”

His sleep deprived mind couldn’t place a name, even as the face became clear in his vision. His body aching, the same way it would after a few rounds against a skilled opponent, leaving every fibre of his being heavy. Lifting one lead weighted hand towards his face he pulled away the annoyance obscuring his sight.

“I wouldn’t do that man; these nurse get angry when you mess with their work. You should know that.”

“Luther?” Ethan questioned still not sure of the voices owner. He had not seen the man in over twenty-four hours as he worked his side of their mission. They could not chance their target stumbling upon their evidence. “Where ‘m I?”

“Hospital. Doc’s think you’ve been drugged. They want you to stay put until they get some tests back.” Luther’s voice sounded strong but, from their time spent together, he could sense there was something hidden on the blink of his lips. Tilting his head, a fraction he could see the unfocused figure seated beside him. Luther was situated in the visitor chair his laptop open with his hands rested atop.

“How long?”

“You’ve been out for over nine hours. Never seen you sleep that long, well, not without help.” Luther’s lips curled in a small smile. He himself hadn’t slept in the last few days for longer than an hour at a time. While waiting for Ethan to awaken he had drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

They stayed silent for a while listening the sounds, both natural and artificial, the hospital ward created around them.

“Benji?” Ethan asked. It had been the first question repeating in his mind since he had awoken. Nine hours ago he had seen his friend practically dead, he needed to know about Benji. Be it good or bad.

The name made Luther's features grow grave. With his eyes down cast he turned to look at Ethan directly. “It’s not good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this took longer than I thought. Just before I posted I changed almost all of the wording. Updates are bond to be few are far between as I'm still working on this plot. 
> 
> Please Review, They Help.


End file.
